Twilight
by dreamfar101
Summary: Bella's got a twin sister, older and the complete opposite of her. A human girl version of Emmett. In fact, she's Emmett's bloodsinger. How will this go for the two fun lovers?
1. Chapter 1

_I've never given much thought on how I would die…but dying in the place of someone you love…seems like the best way to go…_


	2. Chapter 2

I stood next to my sister as she looked for our luggage.

"There it is" she smiled and grabbed our suitcases.

I took mine and started searching the crowd for our dad. A grin spread amongst my face when I saw him waving towards us. I grabbed Bella's hand and shot towards him, making sure I didn't trip over anything as I ran.

"Hey daddy" I jumped in my father's arms, hugging him around the neck.

"Hello to you to Izzy" he laughed. He took our luggage and led us to his cruiser.

Yea our father was chief of police, it's gonna be hard trying to find guys in this town. Bella was in the front having an awkward conversation with dad while I was in the back, having a blast. I felt like a criminal.

Dad pulled up in front of the house and he let me out.

"Freedom! You'll never get me copper!" I yelled running into the house.

I waited for dad and Bella to come in before going upstairs. He led Bella to her room and led me to mine. It was just the way I left it.

"Ah…home sweet home" I fell onto my bed; dad shook his head and laughed at my childish antics.

"Dinner will be made in an hour…do you want take out cause I can't cook" he said, I giggled.

"Bells can cook" he nodded and left to Bella's room, closing the door behind me.

I sighed and snuggled deeper into my pillow. I was so jet legged. I fell asleep for an hour only to have Bella wake me up, telling me that dinner was ready. After dinner I went back into my room to get some more sleep but a car door shutting from outside prevented that from happening.

"Ugh you can't get any sleep around here!" I yelled in frustration and pouted like a child.

I got out of bed and went outside to see what was going on.

Outside were dad and Bella talking to some strangely familiar people. A red truck was parked in the drive way.

"Izzy, you remember Billy Black and his son Jacob" those names rang some bells in my head and I grinned.

"Hey Billy" I hugged the crippled man

"Jakey Poo" I squealed and glopped the long haired boy.

He laughed and hugged me back "hey Izwiz" he used my nickname.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked,

"Well Billy here was just selling me this here car. It's a welcome home present" dad said.

Bella freaked out and Jacob ran after her like a lost puppy. She opened the driver's side and hit Jacob with the door. I burst out laughing and joined the two. Jacob explained what was what and Bella asked if he went to our school.

"No I go to the school on the Reservation" he explained with an apologetic look.

"Oh it would've been nice to know someone besides Izzy" Bella sighed, I playfully hit her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Bella drove us to school. It was really cloudy out but I didn't mind. Bella on the other hand, hated the rain and anything else cold and hard.

We pulled in a parking space and got out.

"Nice ride" some guy snickered.

"Thanks" Bella mumbled

"Fuck off bitch" I swore glaring at him. Bella grabbed my arm

"Not today Izzy" she whispered and dragged me into the school

"You better watch yourself boy!" I shouted at him, flicking him off.

"Iz, must you cause attention to yourself?" Bella whined as we received our schedules.

"You know it babe" I winked playfully at her.

She rolled her eyes at me. Luckily we had the same schedule except, she took Biology after lunch, while I took Algebra.

The day flew by fast. While in gym, the volleyball went flying over to Bella and she hit it towards some guy's head.

It was hilarious.

She went over to apologies and the boy, Mike, looked like a lost puppy. A preppy girl, who obviously like Mike, jogged over to us, her name was Jessica.

After gym, we had lunch. Bella and I grabbed our lunches and sat down over at Mike's table as he called us over.

We sat down, Bella next to Jessica and me next to Mike. Ugh.

"Hey Mike, you've met my home girl Izzy" Eric said with a smile.

"You mean my home girl"

The guy from before kissed my cheek and pulled out Mike's chair.

I knew I had this dark look on my face because Bella tightly grabbed my arm.

Mike went chasing after the guy.

When I was finally calm, I started eating my food when a flash went off. I blinked in surprise.

"Sorry, just looking for a future candidate" a girl with glasses smiled at me. I smiled back.

"The future's dead Angela" Eric snapped at the poor girl.

"I-"I began to speak but he cut me off.

"Don't worry girl, I've got your back" he said then left.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Wow it's like preschool all over again. Everyone wants to play with the new toys"

Jessica slid herself closer to Bella as Angela sat in Eric's seat next to me.

Bella continued to talk to Jessica as I talked to Angela, when _they_ entered.

"W-who are they?" Bella asked

Jessica turned and smile, just ready to gossip.

"That's the Cullens" she whispered to Bella and me.

"They moved here from Alaska" Jessica continued.

"That's Calvin and Rosalie" a blonde hair girl and black haired boy passed us. They were pale and had gold eyes.

Something wasn't right about them.

"That's Alice, she's really weird and that's Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain"

Another couple walked by, the girl was small and kind of reminded me of a pixie, the boy looked to be in pain.

"They're all together. Like together, together" Jessica gossiped.

"Jessica, there's nothing wrong with that, their adopted" Angela defended them.

"Yea but they live together, it's weird" Jessica shivered and I frowned at the girl.

"WH-who's he?" Bella asked as a boy with copper tousled hair walked in.

Bella was captured by this young man.

"That's Edward Cullen, totally hot but he doesn't date anyone here so don't waste your time" Jessica huffed and I smirked.

Rejection! I sang in my mind, Edward laughed as he passed me.

That's when I saw him.

He was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall and had a muscular build. His hair was a dark brown and short, his golden eyes were slightly dark but in them there was a warm smile.

I felt weirdly attracted to him.

"The last one is Emmett Cullen, absolutely drop dead gorgeous but like Edward he doesn't date any girls here" Jessica scoffed.

Man she must be desperate I thought and I heard Edward chuckle from his table. Ok, something is definitely not right about those kids. I turned my head to look at Emmett and blushed. He was staring at me, he grinned when I looked at him but I could tell it was strained, like something was wrong.

I smiled at him before turning back around. Jessica and Angela were gaping at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Emmett Cullen was just smiling at you" Jessica gasped.

I shrugged "so? What, is he not allowed to smile at someone?" I asked getting suddenly defensive.

What the hell is up with me?

They remained silent and continued eating their food, slightly shocked.

I felt eyes on me and turned to see the whole Cullen table staring at me in shock.

I looked at them weirdly. There was no possible way they could've heard me, especially from all the way over there. Something was defiantly up and I was gonna find out what.

The bell rung, signaling that it was the end of lunch; I picked up my crap and threw it away beforte dragging Bella to our next class.


End file.
